The Buddy Experiment
by Tomorrow's Hero
Summary: The right question at the right time can make all the difference in the world. After an innocent question from Kazane, Gao and his friends are going to learn this first-hand as they set out to do something that no Buddyfighter has dared do before; have a monster be a Buddyfighter!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, Tomorrow's Hero is here with a new story! I've always been kind of a _Future Card Buddyfight! _fan. Sure, it's corny and wacky, but I think that's what makes it so entertaining, not to mention the card game itself is awesome. Anyway, I'm not sure where I came up with this concept, but I'm kinda glad I did, it's fun to write about. Enjoy!**

**Future Card Buddyfight! is owned by Bushiroad.**

**The Buddy Experiment**

It was such an innocent question. She certainly didn't mean anything big to come from it; she knew that, and so did they. Still, that's the thing about questions – the right one at the right time can create a whole new world of possibilities... good or bad.

The usual gang had been hanging out at Hobby Shop "Castle," as they were want to do. It was nothing special; Baku wanted to pick up some new cards for his reserves, Gao, Tetsuya, and Drum wanted to do some friendly Buddyfighting, Kiri and Kazane were hoping to amp up their decks with some new cards, and Kuguru, as usual, was along for the ride.

At the time, a Buddyfight had just concluded between Tetsuya and Kazane with Kazane's victory (although it was a very close match, no one could deny). Naturally, Asmodai had chosen to leap on that fact and do a little playful teasing. "Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," were his exact words. After Bladewing had finished chewing Asmodai out for his "contemptful" attitude toward his buddy, Kazane tossed away his plumage and cheerfully started to list plenty of other things that "close" counted in, like blackjack, knife throwing, and government work (needless to say, she received some _very _strange looks off of that last one).

Shortly after that, Axia had appeared out of nowhere (he'd been following Gao and Drum, and the latter had tried to shake him off a few blocks back) and rushed up to Drum with tears leaking out of his eyes as he gave his 'buddy' a hug. Drum, of course, had immediately starting freaking out and screaming at the Dragowizard to leave him alone for once.

Secretly, Gao and his friends all thought there was something... _strange_ about their relationship, but they weren't about to judge.

It was then that Kazane, struck by sudden inspiration, chose to ask the great question. It was a simple question that surprisingly no one had really bothered to ask before, but for all they knew would lead to a whole new relationship between humans and monsters. Only time would determine just how great an impact it would prove to leave on both worlds.

"Hey, if Drum's got a Buddy, does that mean he can fight, too?"

The rest of the group had a surprisingly similar reaction; they all opened their mouths as if to answer, but finding none, their mouths just kind of hung open for a couple of minutes. It was a stroke of sheer good luck that none of them swallowed any flies... or maybe even birds (their mouths _were _open pretty wide). The friends all looked at each other, hoping someone would be able to answer Kazane's question, and then in an amazing feat of synchronicity they all turned as one to look at Gao ("How would I know? Ask Drum!"), and then Drum ("Stop staring at me!"), and finally Baku ("Hey, I'm just a deckbuilder. If they don't know, I don't know!), before finally looking at each other once more, defeated.

"I... I don't see why it _wouldn't _be possible," Gao tried to answer, but everyone agreed that it wasn't concrete enough. So they just kept staring at each other in confusion.

But not for long, fortunately, because not long after the Castle Store Manager came by and noticed them all.

"Hey, kids. What's up?"

"We were just wondering, can monsters Buddyfight?" Kuguru asked. "None of us know, but we thought that you might." Everyone else nodded in assent. The manager put his hand on his chin, deep in thought, and the kids and their buddies waited desperately in anticipation for his answer. Sadly, it didn't pay off.

"Sorry, guys. No idea," the manager replied, smiling apologetically. "I mean, there's not really any reason it _shouldn't _be possible, but... I just don't know."

Tetsuya groaned. "Ah, that's just what Gao said! Doesn't anybody know?"

"Yeah, you'd think somebody would've thought of this before," Asmodai chimed in.

"There's gotta be some way to figure it out. Maybe we can do some research or something," Baku added.

"Uh, I don't think that's really necessary," Kiri spoke up at last. Everybody's heads turned to him, and the boy continued. "I mean, this shop's got a Buddyfighting arena in it, so we can just test it out for ourselves. If it works, it works, and if it doesn't, then it doesn't."

It was a simple idea, for sure. And yet, and the gang turned to look at each other once more, they couldn't help but all feel the same way; that Kiri's idea was, well, good.

It was the manager who broke the silence, even as an excited grin crept up on his face. "Kiri, I think you may just be onto something! We can test it out here, make an event of it! It'll be great!" Slowly everyone else started to smile too. The thought was just too intriguing to ignore.

"Hang on, you really think people will want to see it?" Gao asked.

"You kidding? This is a once-in-a-lifetime event! I can't think of anyone who wouldn't!" The manager cheered, and that was that. It wasn't much longer before the kids and their buddies wandered out of the store, joyfully chattering about the event to come. The manager saw them leave with a smile, then slipped into a more business-like manner and turned away. "Ginga!" He called out to his buddy. "Wherever you are, meet me in my office at the end of the day! We've got a big event in a few days, and there's no time to waste!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, come on, Drum! Give him a chance!"<p>

"For the last time, no! I'm not Buddyfighting with that weirdo of a dragon!"

It was nighttime now, and Gao and Drum were sitting upstairs in Gao's room having an important discussion. As it turned out, Drum _was _looking forward to the big fight... just not with Axia by his side. In the heat of the moment, he wound up saying a few things he shouldn't have, which made Axia cry and run off to sulk in the bathroom. So now Gao was stuck trying to convince his unflinching buddy to go kiss and make up with the other dragon... preferably metaphorically.

"Look, why can't I just Buddyfight with the Thunder Knights?" Drum complained. "I love those guys!"

Gao sighed. "You know how much Axia's looking forward to this, Drum! You letting him stand by you as your buddy would be a dream come true for him!"

"Then he can get a new dream!" Drum shot back.

Gao growled, but kept his temper down. "Look, Drum. I'm not asking you to only fight with Axia from now on. If we go through this and it winds up working I promise I'll never make you fight with Axia again. But I am asking you to fight with him just this once. So do it for his sake, if not mine."

Drum was quiet for a minute, then groaned deeply and glared daggers at Gao. "Alright, fine," the dragon conceded. "But it's gonna cost you!"

Gao smiled slightly. "I'm listening."

Drum thought for a moment, then went on. "I want all of your octopus dumplings for the next month."

"A month?!" Gao shouted. "Forget it!"

"Then I'm not fighting with Axia!"

Gao gritted his teeth. What did he do in some other life to end up with this guy? "Three weeks! I'll give you my dumplings for three weeks!"

"A month," Drum repeated obstinately.

"Three weeks!"

"Fine, three weeks," Drum ceded. "But then I get your pudding for two!"

"Hey, don't drag my pudding into this!"

"Too late! Dumplings for three weeks, pudding for two!"

Gao thought quickly. "Both for two!"

"Dumplings for two weeks, pudding for one!"

"Pudding for one week, dumplings for... ten days."

"Deal!" Drum extended a claw, and they shook on it.

"_And you have to talk to Axia!_" Gao added swiftly as their hands were locked.

"DAMN YOU!" Drum roared as Gao tore out of his room, with Drum in hot pursuit, Axia already long forgotten.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Coming up to Hobby Shop "Castle" on the day of the big fight, Gao, Baku, Kuguru, and Drum all couldn't help but realize the same thing; when the manager had said everyone would come to watch, _he wasn't kidding_.

The store was _packed_. Everybody they'd ever met, and a ton of people that they hadn't, seemed to be crammed into a giant, amorphous crowd of people that filled the shop in its entirety. The foursome could barely breathe as they forced their way through the crowd like water into the ground. After a nerve-wracking fifteen minutes they were finally able to find a patch of open area to escape into.

"You guys okay?" Gao shouted over the crowd.

"We're fine!" Kuguru shouted back. "But there's so many people here!"

"One word, made up: Nerdpocalypse!" Drum chimed in.

"...Uh, I think someone's already using that!" Baku replied.

"Hey, guys!" shouted a new voice from the crowd. Gao and his friends turned to see the manager riding above the crowd on Ginga's shoulder and waving to them. "Ginga, go get 'em!" In a stunning display of acrobatics for something so massive, the giant robot leaped up and over the crowd and landed deftly next to the kids. Scooping them up in one arm, Ginga surged through the crowd and vaulted over the second-floor railing down to the ground level, whereupon he surged across the store and finally ducked into a door marked "Employees Only."

Ginga gently deposited the four onto the ground of the storage room, and the manager followed suit. "God, it's crazy out there! You guys alright?"

"Y-yeah, we're good," Baku stammered. "You weren't kidding when you said everyone would come."

"Yeah, how're we gonna find everyone else?" Gao complained.

"Oh, there's no need for that," chimed in a familiar voice. Gao, Kuguru, Baku, and Drum all turned to see...

"Zanya?"

Sure enough, the ninja boy strode toward them calmly, Tsukikage following as always. And he wasn't alone.

"Hey, c'mon, guys! Don't ignore us like that, it ain't cool!" Tetsuya whined from farther back.

"Gotta say, this is pretty low, guys," Asmodai added with a face of playful disapproval.

"Hey, it's okay! They're here, right?" Kazane cheered.

"And about time, too. We were getting worried!" finished Jin, flanked on both sides by Megumi and Yamigitsune, who were both just as stoic as ever.

The sight of their friends brought a smile to the four newcomers. "Thank God you're here! We were wondering how we'd find you!" Gao cheered.

"Oh, I gave 'em all a call," the manager responded. "I told them to meet up somewhere else so I could pick them up and get them here. And with this many people around, it looks like I made the right call."

"Amen to that. It's a madhouse out there!" Baku sighed.

"Hey, guys! Where's Axia, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

_Right here! _A voice chimed as a sparkle of light emerged from one of Gao's decks and materialized into the Dragowizard. "Did you all miss me?"

"Absolutely not!" Drum shouted back. "And what are you doing out?! We had a deal! No coming out until the fight!"

"But I wanted to meet Gao-Wow's friends!" Axia pouted. "You don't mind, do you, Gao-Wow?"

"Uh, not really," Gao replied, perplexed immensely. He certainly liked Axia, but he could be downright _weird _at times.

"Well then, it seems there's no need to wait any longer," the manager clapped his hands. "Gao, Drum, Axia, come with me! Ginga, lead the others to their seats, if you would."

"Yes sir," Ginga saluted and turned to the others as the manager ushered Gao and his two Buddies out another door and into a well-lit maintenance hall.

"It's gonna be busy out there for a while longer, guys," the manager warned. "So we're gonna have to take the long way to the fight stage."

"As long as I get my time with Drumkins, that's fine with me!" Axia cried happily, to Drum's chagrin.

"So since Axia's here, I'm guessing Drum's using a Magic World deck?" the manager questioned.

Gao nodded. "That's right. We figured since Axia's technically Drum's real Buddy that it'd just feel right to use his world."

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Drum ranted as Axia tried to glomp him. "You decided this all on your own, not me!"

"It's a great deck. Baku and Kuguru spent nights on it," Gao continued as though Drum hadn't said a word. "I can't wait to show it to so many people."

"Well, I'm sure people will be happy to see it," the manager assured the boy. "C'mon, we're almost there."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, when the manager had said "seats," he'd meant a long ring of folding chairs set up around the center edge of each floor of the complex – Hobby Shop "Castle" was built in a bunch of rings, one atop the other, all surrounding the center, where the aquarium and the fight stage (when it was in use) were located, so it was probably a matter of convenience... no matter how tacky it may have been.<p>

"Folding chairs? Really?" Jin mused with a raised eyebrow. "You know, given the size of this thing I was expecting something a little, I don't know... _more_."

"It's not that bad!" Kazane cheered, sliding into a seat. "It's kinda like watching a concert!"

"Those chairs usually have cup holders, kid," Jin replied in his usual playful smugness as he took a seat with everybody else.

"You know, don't take this the wrong way, Jin, but I was kinda surprised to see you here," Baku looked over at his old friend. "I didn't strike you as the kind of guy who'd go for this kind of thing."

Jin gasped, once again in jest. "Oh, Baks, how could you say that?! You know I'd _never _miss an opportunity to support a friend's endeavors!"

"Or miss out on free prizes and food," Megumi added, deadpan. Yamigitsune nodded in agreement.

Jin just winced playfully. He'd been the target of enough of Megumi's snark to build up a pretty solid immunity to it. "That hurts, Megumi, it really does. But in all seriousness, this is big, very big. No Buddyfighter worth their salt would miss out on this."

"He's right," Zanya chimed in suddenly. "A Buddyfighting monster is something that's never happened before, it's completely unprecedented. It's only natural that so many people would come out to watch."

_When does it start? _Tsukikage's scroll read.

"I think it should be a matter of time now," Kuguru placed her hand on her chin in thought. "I mean, it's been a good twenty minutes since we got here. I can't imagine it would take much longer-"

And then, as though unseen forces had heard the girl, the building began to tremble. The cries of the spectators were almost deafening in their number and intensity.

"The place is comin' down! Everybody scatter!" Tetsuya shouted, leaping out of his seat only to be stopped by Asmodai.

"Chill, Tets. The fight stage is just opening up. Look!" The Demon Lord pointed out to the aquarium, which even then was starting to separate and recede as the castle tower-like center stage rose out from underneath the floor. Before long, the stage had risen to its apex, and on the opposite-most towers three figures stood.

On the left tower stood Gao, arms folded with his usual determined but cocky grin already plastered on his face. His gaze cut across the stage to the other tower, occupied by Drum and Axia. The two monsters were already in their normal sizes, and Drum was already decked out in his Dragowizard garb, violet wizard's hat perched on his head and drill-like scepter clenched in his claws. As Axia continued gasping in awe and looking up at the massive crowd watching, Drum's eyes locked onto Gao as a grin not unlike Gao's cut his face in twain.

The human boy was powerful, Drum had no doubts about that. He'd been able to see that for himself many times already. A very small part of Drum was scared, already convinced that he stood no chance of victory, but it was easily ignored. He was no ordinary Armordragon, no! He was Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, damn it! He was the son of his tribe's chief, and any attempts to run from this fight would be a disgrace to him and his name. Even if he was doomed from the start, he would stand and fight, even against a friend like Gao!

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the manager announced from a side tower, dressed once more in his green dragon warrior attire. "It's time for the event of a lifetime to beg-"

"HOLD IT!" The voice pierced through the air. Almost unanimously the heads of the crowd jerked up to the ceiling. They recognized that voice.

And the UFO descending from the open ceiling.

And the pink octopus alien piloting it and holding a camera.

And the – okay, I think you get the point.

Paruko Nanana floated down to the arena with her Buddy Takosuke in tow, and those who could see her clearly could tell she was not pleased. "What do you think you're up to?! Trying to steal my racket, you should be ashamed! I'll have you know _I'm _the announcer around these parts and I'm certainly not going to miss the opportunity to commentate a match like this, understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the manager whimpered and retreated, his platform lowering back underground.

"Now, then..." Paruko grabbed her mic and pointed to the sky. "Is everybody ready for the greatest, most legendary fight ever?!" The crowd roared in assent. "On one side, we've got this year's ABC Cup Champion, the Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado!" Gao pumped his fists into the air as the audience – and surely his friends – cheered. "And in the other corner, the monster that will make history as the first ever Buddyfighting monster! It's the mighty Drum Bunker Dragon!" Drum grinned and pointed into the air with one finger, sending off a blast of magic that exploded like a firework. The cheers, if possible, seemed to grow even louder, and Drum had to admit it was immensely satsifying.

"Now without further ado, it's time for action! Say it with me, everybody!" Paruko continued, thrusting her hand into the air. "Buddyyyyyyyy-"

"FIGHT!"

And Gao and Drum spoke as one.

"Time to raise the flag!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. Actually, this was just gonna be a one-shot, but it was getting pretty long so the actual fight comes next chapter. Look forward to it!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two - the actual fight! Enjoy it!**

**The Buddy Experiment**

_Last time on _The Buddy Experiment...

_"Hey, if Drum's got a Buddy, does that mean he can fight, too?" _

_ …_

_ "Ginga!" The manager called out to his buddy. "Wherever you are, meet me in my office at the end of the day! We've got a big event in a few days, and there's no time to waste!" _

_ …_

_"Well then, it seems there's no need to wait any longer," the manager clapped his hands._

_ …_

_ "Now without further ado, it's time for action! Say it with me, everybody!" Paruko continued, thrusting her hand into the air. "Buddyyyyyyyy-" _

_ "FIGHT!" _

_ And Gao and Drum spoke as one. _

_ "_Time to raise the flag!_"_

* * *

><p><em>And now, the continuation...<em>

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao shouted as his Buddy, a red-and-blue copy of Drum Bunker Dragon waved a red flag with a gold dragonic symbol on it.

"And I fight for Magic World!" Drum shouted back, snapping his fingers and conjuring a green flag with a white magical sigil printed on it.

Meanwhile, Paruko flew overhead, constantly watching. "Alright, this first turn goes to Drum! Let's see what he's got!"

_Gladly! _Drum thought as he took a deep breath. It would be alright. He'd seen Gao and the others fight plenty of times before. He knew how to do this... he hoped. Carefully scrutinizing the six cards in his hand, he picked one and tossed it into his gauge "Charge, and Draw!" Placing a claw over the plain silver Core Gadget he was using, he slapped the new card into his hand.

_Let's see... the best start is a monster in the center, so..._Drum placed two fingers on a card and flicked it forward. "I call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the center!"

_ The card crashed down and formed a magic portal, and from that portal stepped a young human male in a dashing white suit, wielding a glass blade. **(2000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Defense)**_

"Glassart, attack Gao!" Drum followed up. The Wizard nodded before leaping into the air and swinging his blade at his master's foe, sending a torrent of glass shards at Gao. Gao cringed but did not react otherwise. **(Gao: 10 → 8)**

"And I'll cap this turn off with Glassart's skill, _Glass Miracle!_"

_Glassart thrust his glass sword into the air, and suddenly a card from Drum's gauge turned into a sparkle and flew into the blade. The blade then shattered, forming into a new card that added itself to Drum's hand. _

_ "END OF MOVE. YOUR MOVE." _The system spoke automatically.

**Drum**

**Life: 10**

**Gauge: 2**

**Hand: 6**

**Item: None**

**Empty/Magician of Glass, Will Glassart/Empty**

**Gao**

**Life: 8**

**Gauge: 2**

**Hand: 6**

**Item: None**

**Empty/Empty/Empty**

* * *

><p>"So he dealt some damage and replaced a card in his hand. Not a bad start," Baku commented from the sidelines.<p>

"Yeah, but Will Glassart's a pretty easy monster to overpower," Jin countered. "And he used up the gauge he gained this turn to get that card. Could be trouble later on."

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen this deck yet," Zanya added suddenly. "It's completely new to you." Jin looked at the ninja with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

"Zanya's got a point," Kuguru quickly spoke. "Trust me, gauge is the least of this deck's problems."

"At least, assuming he can use it alright," Baku finished.

* * *

><p>Gao laughed. "That was a great first turn, Drum! You're a natural, just like me!"<p>

Drum couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Oh, that turn? That turn was _nothing. _I just can't wait to show you what else I've got in store!"

"Then I'll bring my A-game, too! Draw! Charge, and Draw!" Gao drew from the device on his hip, then threw a card into his gauge and drew again, bringing his hand to seven. "I call Double Sword Dragon to the center, and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right!"

_The two cards formed into the dual-wielding blue and gold dragon **(5000 Power/1 Critical/4000 Defense)** and the snazzily dressed dragon with the rapier. **(5000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense)**_

"Double Sword, start this off and attack Glassart! Thousand Rapier, attack Drum!" The two dragons on Gao's field charged across the battlefield toward Drum and Glassart. Glassart tried to leap in front of Drum to shield him, but Double Sword effortlessly cleaved through the magician, and Thousand Rapier launched countless sword strikes against Drum, buffeting him mercilessly. **(Drum: 10 → 8)**

_"END OF MOVE. YOUR MOVE." _

**Gao**

**Life: 8**

**Gauge: 3**

**Hand:5**

**Item: None**

**Empty/Double Sword Dragon/Thousand Rapier Dragon**

**Drum**

**Life: 8**

**Gauge: 2**

**Hand: 6**

**Item: None**

**Empty/Empty/Empty**

"And in his first turn, Gao calls two monsters and evens the score!" Paruko shouted to the crowds. "Drum's gonna have a tough time if this keeps up!"

Drum ignored the comments and shook off the aching pain. He had no idea that rapier hurt so much when he was on Gao's side. Standing opposite the boy was a whole other experience altogether. Still, even an attack like that wasn't about to keep him down. There was a fire within him now, and the only way he could sate it would be to win!

"This fight's not over yet! Draw!" He whipped another card into his hand and grinned at its identity. He could definitely make use of it this turn. "Charge, and Draw!" A third card was added to his gauge, and another card replaced it in Drum's hand, one that made Drum quietly groan a little.

Axia did not miss Drum's distress. "Bad hand, Drum?"

"Th-that's not important!" Drum snapped quickly. "I'll call Mana Booster, Melerqim to the center and activate his ability!"

_The wizened, white-haired wizard appeared in a flash, gripping his staff firmly. __**(2000 Power/1 Critical/3000 Defense)**_ _He then struck the end of the staff against the ground, upon which it released three streaks of light, one of which became a card in Drum's gauge as the other two went to Gao's. _

"And now, to the left I... Buddy Call," Drum uttered in the most reluctant tone he could manage. Axia, on the other hand, let out a high-pitched "Yaaaaay!" as he warped to his new spot. **(Drum: 8 → 9) **

"Oh, Drumkins! I knew deep down you really cared! You really are amazing!" Axia swooned.

"Guh-focus, damn it!" Drum roared, face blazing. "Now come on and zap me!"

"W-what?!" Axia shouted in horror. "It's bad enough I have to hurt Gao-Wow, I don't want to hurt you too!"

Drum growled deeply but managed to keep his temper in check. "Axia, you _need _ to do this. You agreed that you'd do whatever I wanted during this fight, right?"

"W-well, yeah, but-"

"Then just zap me already! If you're worried about hurting me, don't! I can take it!"

At last, Axia sighed. "Okay, then. But I won't like doing it!"

_Axia thrusted his scepter into the air and shot a bolt of yellow lightning into the air, which arced and crashed down on Drum. Drum gritted his teeth in defiance, but it hurt more than he'd expected. _**(Drum: 9 → 8)**

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Axia was not the only one surprised when Drum ordered to be attacked. A good portion of the crowd was on its feet shouting in dismay. In some cases people were actually jeering at Drum, thinking him an idiot who should just stay a monster, not a Buddyfighter.<p>

Jin was not one of those people, although he was confused. "Why would he have his own monster attack him? Is that even legal?"

"Usually, no," Kuguru replied. "But Axia's skill inflicts one point of damage to either the opponent or the one using him, so in this case it's alright."

But Jin still wasn't done. "Even so, why not attack Gao? Isn't that the point of the game, to get your opponent's life to zero?"

"Actually, it's a good thing he did what he did!" Kazane piped up. "Magician Drum's got this crazy awesome mega attack, but he can only use it if his life's low enough."

"Specifically five or lower," Baku finished.

And so Jin turned back to the fight, ignoring the insults being flung around him. Drum wasn't the smartest tool in the toolbox, but he probably knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p>"Now here's another trick! I pay one life to equip Magic Arm, Burning Fist!"<p>

_In a burst of flame, two flaming red gauntlets came into being, floating just in front of Drum. _**(Drum: 8 → 7) **

"Now since Burning Fist can attack when I've got a monster in the center, and I do," Drum continued, gesturing to Melerqim. "I'll have it and Melerqim do a link attack on your Double Sword Dragon!"

Melerqim thrusted his staff into the air, releasing a swarm of countless bubbles. The arms of Burning Fist immediately went to work, collecting the bubbles and gathering them together in a single, great mass. Once all of the bubbles were collected, the two magical gauntlets began to punch at a blindingly fast rate, sending the bubbles flying at the target like bullets from a machine gun. Double Sword Dragon tried to defend with its blades, but the onslaught was incredible, and before long it was overcome.

"And now Axia will attack Gao!" Drum ordered.

"Sorry about this, Gao-Wow!" Axia shouted, covering his eyes with one hand as his other gripped his staff. More lighting was conjured from the weapon, and it struck Gao with such intensity that it nearly knocked the boy off his feet. **(Gao: 8 → 6) **

_"END OF MOVE. YOUR MOVE." _

**Drum**

**Life: 7**

**Gauge: 3**

**Hand: 4**

**Item: Magic Arm, Burning Fist**

**Dragowizard, Qinus Axia/Mana Booster, Melerqim/Empty**

**Gao**

**Life: 6**

**Gauge: 5**

**Hand: 5**

**Item: None**

**Empty/Empty/Thousand Rapier Dragon**

"And just like that, Drum retakes the lead!" Paruko shouted over the crowd. "I'm not entirely sure what he's planning, but it seems to be working for him!" Drum just smiled, basking in the attention of the moment. Now that he was in the lead again, some of the haters had changed their tune about him. It was wishy-washy, sure, but he was fine with that. He just loved the feeling of being seen, being adored.

But of course, Gao wasn't just about to let him bask in the glory all day. Already he was back up on his feet and ready to keep on fighting. Drum expected nothing less from him.

"Draw! Charge, and Draw!" Gao went through the motions quickly, not wasting a moment of time. The boy grinned at what he'd just drawn. "Hey Drum, you're not the only one with a weapon! I pay one life to equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

_A flash of light, and then an impressive metal gauntlet covered Gao's right hand as he leaped into the center area. _**(Gao: 6 → 5) **

"And now I'll do my own Buddy Call! Drum Bunker Dragon, to the left! And one card goes from my deck into its soul!"

_The blue Drum Bunker Dragon slammed down the flag and readied its Salamander Engine with a wordless growl before jumping into its new position. The top card of Gao's deck turned into a pinprick of light and faded into the new monster's chest._

Drum growled softly at the sight of the "false" Drum Bunker Dragon but did nothing else. It was still Gao's turn, after all. "Now I'll activate Dragoknuckle's skill! I pay one gauge to boost its power by 2000 for the turn!"

_A single card in Gao's gauge flew into the sun on the back of Dragoknuckle, and the metal glove began to glow with heat. _

"Now Steel Fist Dragoknuckle will attack Melerqim!" Gao shouted, already leaping across the battlefield. Melerqim released a stream of bubbles to stymie the boy, but they were slow-moving, and Gao could easily outrun them. Slipping over to Drum's field, Gao dealt a solid blow to Melerqim's jaw, causing the old wizard to crumble. "Now, Drum! Attack, uh... Drum!" The other Drum Bunker Dragon revved its weapon – _my _weapon, Drum thought furiously – and blasted through the air at its enemy.

"Grr... I'm not getting attacked by my own weapon, you got that?!" Drum roared, hurling a card from his hand into the air. "I cast! _Solomon's Shield!_"

_Out of nowhere, an intricate light-blue sigil burst into being in between the two Drums, protecting one of them from the other. _

"Then I'll finish off with Thousand Rapier!" And once again, Thousand Rapier Dragon surged forward and struck Drum with a rondo of sword stabs. **(Drum: 7 → 5) **

_"END OF MOVE. YOUR MOVE." _

**Gao**

**Life: 6**

**Gauge: 4**

**Hand: 4**

**Item: Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle**

**Drum Bunker Dragon (Soul: 1)/Empty/Thousand Rapier Dragon**

**Drum**

**Life: 5**

**Gauge: 3**

**Hand: 3**

**Item: Magic Arm, Burning Fist**

**Dragowizard, Qinus Axia/Empty/Empty**

"It's turning into a real game of tug-of-war here, people!" Paruko commentated on. "I still have no idea who's going to come out on top!"

* * *

><p>"What do you guys think? Care to place your bets?" Jin mused.<p>

"Honestly, the way things are going it's still too early," Zanya replied. "Even if Drum's turn is next, he still doesn't have access to Megablast Bunker."

"Huh? Why not?" Kiri and Tetsuya asked in unison.

"Look at their gauges," Kuguru pointed out. "Gao has four gauge and Drum has three. Even on Drum's next turn they'll still only have eight total."

"Not only that, but Drum's gonna need at least nine gauge between the two of them to pull it off," Baku added. "One to call himself, two for Gotcha, and six for Megablast Bunker. He's not gonna have enough."

"Why doesn't he just drop a Key of Solomon, dude?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well, that's assuming he has or will have one," Baku replied.

"So... no bets?" Jin asked. He was promptly ignored.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both Drum and Gao had also come to that same conclusion. Gao was secretly relieved, but Drum was more than a little aggravated. The only way he could have enough gauge would be to draw something to increase it. He knew there were some cards in his deck that could do that, but he still had quite a few cards left in it, so the chances of drawing any of them were low. On top of that, he didn't even have Gotcha, and even if he could boost his gauge it would be pointless without that spell.<p>

But he knew better than to give up. Gao certainly never did. Not against Ryuenji, or Genma, or Shosetsu or Rouga. That was why Drum respected the boy so much, why Drum finally got over himself enough to call Gao his Buddy with pride. Gao would never give up, no matter how faint the light at the end of the tunnel turned out to be. He'd claw his way to victory if he needed to, but he'd always make it there.

That was who Gao was, and that was who Drum wanted to be. But it would never happen if he gave up here.

So he got back up on his feet, using his staff for balance. And then he threw back his head and laughed. As long and as loud as he could, he laughed, not paying the slightest attention to the confused looks and murmurs from the audience or even from Gao, who was probably wondering if his Buddy was starting to lose it a little earlier in life than most. It was probably a little childish, but even if he decided not to throw in the towel, Drum was scared. If he didn't laugh, he probably _would _just surrender. And that was not an option, no matter what the alternative.

So Drum laughed and laughed, until he didn't need to laugh any more. And then he wiped away a tear and looked back toward the battlefield. He would be okay now.

Gao, on the other hand, was quite thoroughly confused. He wasn't the only one. "Uh, are you okay, Drum? Do you need a break or something?"

Drum waved it off and chuckled softly. "Nah, just letting some things out, kid. I'm fine. Hell, I'm more than fine," Drum grinned. "I'm gonna win!"

That was all Gao needed to hear. "Yeah, sounds cool! Show me what you got!"

"Gladly! I Draw!" Drum ripped a card off of his Core Gadget and slapped it into his hand. "Charge, and Draw!" The dragon looked at the card he'd drawn. It wasn't Gotcha, but it might be able to help him get it...

"Now let's introduce the _real _star of this show! I pay one gauge to call... myself! Dragowizard, Magician Drum, to the center!"

_A wave of Drum's hand conjured another portal, and the Dragowizard hopped through it and emerged magically in the center position. **(5000 Power/2 Critical/ 2000 Defense)**_

* * *

><p>The crowd stared in shock, not sure what to make of the new development. A Buddy monster... calling itself? Even Paruko was silent.<p>

And then...

"Go, Drum! Show 'em what you've got!"

The crowd's heads, and those of the fighters themselves, turned as one in an attempt to find the source of the voice. Of course, some didn't have to look as far as others.

"Kazane, what are you doing?" Bladewing Phoenix whispered in shock from the girl's hood, even as she stood straight up with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"I'm helping Drum!" The girl declared proudly before turning back. "It's your moment, Drum! Show everyone what you can really do!"

…

"You heard her, Drum! Don't stop now!"

Everybody stared as Kuguru rose to her feet and shouted alongside Kazane. And then, as though a dam broke, everyone else joined in.

"Yo, Drum! Blow 'em all away!"

"Come on, Drum! Don't let us down!"

"We're right behind you, bro!"

"You're not about to give up now, are you?"

"We're all counting on you here!"

_Everybody! _

And slowly the cheering began to spread, first to the people around the gang, then further, little by little. Eventually, every single person in the shop was chanting the same thing.

"_DRUM! DRUM! DRUM! DRUM!_"

Even Paruko couldn't resist joining in. "Come on, Drum! This is your moment! Give us something we'll never forget!"

Drum was dumbfounded. So many people, cheering for _him_. Not Gao, the Mighty Sun Fighter. Him, a mere Buddy monster. It was unbelieveable... and he loved it. Every second of it.

They wanted a show? Oh, he'd give them a show.

Thrusting his drill staff into the air, Drum let out a booming laugh. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The dragon roared in the most dramatic voice he could muster. "Mark my words, everything before now has only been the beginning! My true magic show... _starts here and now!_"

Drum began to reach for the card he'd just drawn, then stopped and grinned before jabbing his staff into it instead and holding it high. "I cast my first spell! Kosher! With two Wizards on my field-" he gestured to himself and Axia to his left. "-a card goes into my gauge, and I draw!" As Drum drew, he became vaguely aware of his held breath, and when he looked at his new card he could feel himself exhale softly. It wasn't Gotcha either, but...

"And now for my second spell, Nice one!" Drum lanced the second spell and held it high once more. "I pay the gauge I just gained to draw two more cards!" Drum looked at his two new cards and grinned. He could work with this.

"The third spell, Key of Solomon, First Volume!"

_A red and gold tome apparated before Drum and opened, and two cards flew from its pages and into Drum's gauge, bringing the total number of cards up to five._

* * *

><p>"Nine gauge..." Baku gasped.<p>

"He's got it in the bag." Asmodai grinned.

* * *

><p>"I think you'll recognize this next spell, Gao!" Drum boasted. "I cast the dreaded Gotcha!"<p>

Gao gasped softly. That card costed two gauge, and between the two fighters they'd still have seven. More than enough for Megablast Bunker.

"No worries, we're almost done! Next I cast – and I'll kill whoever named this card – Bye Bye Later! Thousand Rapier Dragon, to Gao's gauge!"

_Drum gestured with his staff, and a firework popped into being at Thousand Rapier's feet. The dragon tried to leap away, but it's movements were too slow, and to Gao's distress the dapper dragon was blown away, becoming the fifth card in his gauge. _

"And now, for the main act! I pay six gauge, five from you, and one from myself, to activate my greatest ability!"

_All five gauge on Gao's field and one of the gauge on Drum's were absorbed into Drum's drill staff, and as the Dragowizard aimed his staff at his foe, it and he began to glow a blindingly bright crimson. The magical power was so immense that a mighty whirlwind began to churn up the ground around Drum. He let out a mighty bellow as the magic coalesced into a colossal sphere at the staff's tip. _

_ "This is the ultimate destruction!" Drum incanted. "Accept the power and pain within its burning embrace! MEGABLAST ~ __**BUNKERRRRRRRR!**__" And with that, the sphere was fired, barreling across the field toward Gao and annihilating the ground in its wake. There was no target in the center for it to destroy, and yet both Gao and Drum knew that fact would only mean it would hurt all the more. _

When it finally did strike, the explosion was enormous. The entire store rocked on its foundation, albeit ever so slightly. As he coughed on the smoke, Drum couldn't help but worry that he'd injured, even killed his friend. Fortunately, as the smoke cleared he could see Gao already getting to his feet, shaken up but otherwise unharmed. **(Gao: 6 → 2) **

"Holy hell!" Paruko shouted, briefly slipping out of character before recollecting herself. "Now that was an ability! And now with Gao down to only two life, it looks like the Mighty Sun Fighter's undefeated streak just might be over!"

"Damn right it is!" Drum shouted, cracking his knuckles. "Axia, you're up!"

"Again?! ...Oh, fine! Sorry, Gao-Wow!" Axia called, shooting another bolt of lightning.

"Don't apologize, Axia!" Gao replied, grabbing a card from his hand. "Cause I cast Green Dragon Shield!"

_An ornate green shield branded with a dragon's head shined in front of Gao. Axia's lightning struck the shield and dissipated harmlessly as the shield's nurturing green light covered and healed the boy. _**(Gao: 2 → 3) **

Drum groaned in frustration. He'd failed to clinch it in one strike, and now Gao had increased his life to an uneasy level. Drum knew that if he was to win in this turn, both his and Burning Fist's attacks would have to get through without interruption.

"Alright then, attack, Burning Fist!" The two red gauntlets punched against each other and shot toward the human, socking him in the gut and bringing him to his knees. Drum and their friends in the audience winced sympathetically. **(Gao: 3 → 2) **

Drum forced himself to slow down and ponder his next move. He could attack one more time, but if any of Gao's three cards were Shield cards, he would be done for. Unless his own last card could save him... Quickly he looked down at the final card in his hand. His heart fell when he saw it wouldn't protect him next turn... but then rose when he realized just what card it was. It wouldn't save him next turn, but it would definitely save him now.

"Hey, Gao!" Drum called across the field, putting all of his sincerity into those words. "I had fun! You're just as tough as I'd thought you were!" The Dragowizard grinned. "But I'm the winner here! Magician Drum's final attack... is now!" Drum pointed his staff one final time. "Drill Blast... BUNKER!" And with that, the drills on the end fired like a rocket at Drum's foe.

"Not so fast, Drum! I cast White Dragon Shield!"

_A white shield, not unlike the earlier green one, flashed into being before the fighter. The drills struck it and stopped, still pushing but not making further progress._

But Drum did not falter, not one bit. He shook his head in good-natured denial. "Nice try, kid, but I told you _I'm_ the winner here! I cast my final spell!" The shaft of Drum's staff smashed through the card as Drum forced it forward. "_Abra Cadabra_!"

_Drum's final two gauge disappeared into his staff, which began to emanate a wave of violet-colored power like a cannon. The magic struck Gao's shield, and before the eyes of all watching the shield not only cracked, but shattered entirely. The drills of Drum's attack continued undeterred, crashing down at last into Gao. _**(Gao: 2 → 0)**

* * *

><p>"<em>GAME OVER. WINNER: DRUM BUNKER DRAGON.<em>"

As those words were spoken and the flag on Gao's field shattered into pixels, the entire crowd fell dead silent. Even Gao's friends couldn't quite believe what they had seen. It wasn't just the fact that Drum had won. It wasn't even that this had only been his first fight. He had beaten Gao. The undefeated Mighty Sun Fighter had lost, and to a complete rookie, never mind the fact that Drum was a Buddy monster and knew how to play from watching Gao. It was almost too good to be true, and even Drum was amazed now that it was all over.

So silence reigned. Until...

The sound of clapping bewildered Drum. Quickly, the Dragowizard whirled around to seek out the source within the audience. It wasn't until almost a minute later that he realized the source was quite a bit closer.

"Drum, that was awesome!" Gao shouted with a great smile on his face. "You really are a natural at Buddyfighting!"

Drum's jaw dropped. "A-are you serious? You just lost!"

"Ah, that doesn't matter! You won, and that's more important here!"

And then, as though a switch had been thrown, everyone in the crowd began to cheer. Their shouts rained down and buffeted the Buddy monster as he looked up at their smiling faces. He could even make out his friends on one of the upper levels, standing up out of their chairs and waving madly. And that was the moment it hit him. He'd won. This was _his _victory.

So Drum pumped his fists into the air and let out a shriek of joy that rang up even to the highest levels. The feeling of joy and amazement within him was unsuppressible. Even as Axia hurled his arms around Drum's neck once again the Dragowizard barely noticed, so consumed was he in glee.

Surely, there would be a party later that night at Gao's house, as there so frequently was. Drum would have plenty of time then to speak to his friends, but for now this moment was _his_. And it was a truly glorious moment.

**And that's all for now. The next few chapters of _Semper Amor _should be up soon, as well as potentially a brand new series, so look forward to those. See you soon!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


End file.
